zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Aoi Kurashiki
|gender = Male |age = 24 |hair = White |eye = Blue |occupation = Leader of Crash Keys |status = Alive |relative = Akane Kurashiki (sister) |affiliates = Light Field (Fellow test subject) Nona Kashiwabara (Fellow test subject) |appearances = Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors |voice = N/A }} Aoi Kurashiki, also known as Santa, was one of the nine players in the Nonary Game created by Zero and had the bracelet of number 3. Appearance Aoi had white, spiky hair and wears two black headbands. He wore a thin black scarf, white tank top, black pants, arm warmers and black and silver boots. Personality Although Aoi was usually smug and cocky, he tended to be sarcastic and mysterious as well. He was very suspicious of the other players and didn't trust anyone, other than himself. At some point of the Nonary Game, he even advised Junpei to not trust the others in any circumstances whatsoever. Background Childhood When Aoi and his little sister Akane were younger, they were all alone. Aoi cared deeply for his little sister and tried to give her the world, even if it meant he got nothing in return. Every year for Christmas, he would tell his sister to write a letter to Santa Claus asking for a gift or two that she wanted and he would send it to a fake address located in Europe. Before she could go to the mailbox to get it, Santa would take the letter that came back marked "Unknown address" and read the list she had wrote to Santa Claus that year. Using the money that he had saved up over the year, Aoi would use it to buy the present Akane had asked for. However, one year, Akane wrote that she wanted have "things stay the way they are now" because she was happy. Unfortunately for the two of them, shortly after receiving her letter, they were forcibly chosen by Cradle Pharmaceutical to participate in the First Nonary Game for scientific purposes. Although he placed much effort to ensure he and Akane survived the First Nonary game, it was in vain. After escaping and going back for a present she had received from Junpei, Akane was caught and thrown into the incinerator by Gentarou Hongou. The incinerator was launched into emergency mode, forcing Akane to ask for the future Junpei's help. These events nine years prior to the start of the Second Nonary Game would contribute to its creation. In the timeline in which Akane did not survive, Aoi saw her burned corpse. After Akane was able to escape, she reunited with her brother and preceded to escape along with the other escapees on the ship. Because Akane was only able to escape by enabling the Second Nonary Game, he agreed to plan the next Nonary Game to save his sister. Later on, Aoi became a stockbroker and gained huge sums of money with the help of stocks of Cradle Pharmaceutical, and founded Crash Keys. The stocks increased due to the success of their drug Soporil. ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' Years after the First Nonary Game, Aoi helped his sister Akane plan and prepare the Second Nonary Game. This was to get revenge on the Cradle Pharmaceutical executives and to have Junpei save Akane in the past. In 2027, he helped kidnap the participants to be in the game. The Nonary Game began when they set off an explosion in the lower decks of the ship. His mission was to ensure Junpei would save Akane (since he was the only one who can due to his relationship with her) and to act like a "bad guy" to hide his intentions. He apparently escaped from the 3rd class cabin and met up with the other players at the central staircase. He was the first to run towards the numbered doors and finds both locked. Suddenly, Zero started talking on the loud speaker. He told the players that they were participating in the Nonary Game and that they had a set of rules in their pockets. Junpei read out some of the rules, and Zero told them that they had 9 hours to escape. He flickered off the loudspeaker, leaving Santa to use "language coarse enough to embarrass a sailor." The players started looking around the area for a way to escape, but found that they are sealed off with every door locked. The players, including Aoi, start arguing about their next course of action, but Junpei interrupted them and requested them to exchange information with each other. Seven suggested that they should choose codenames. Aoi decided to choose Santa for his codename while Akane chose June. Shortly after Teruaki Kubota introduced himself, he had taken hostage of Clover. Aoi watched as Kubota entered Door [5] by himself and died after realizing he had been tricked by Hongou about the DEAD authentication. When the players decided to view what happened to Kubota, Aoi and the others were horrified by the gruesome remains of the tricked man. Akane soon became feverish, grieving on why Kubota had to die, with Junpei rushing to her side to comfort her. The clock soon rang, signaling that it was 10 P.M. Aoi insisted on proceeding through the doors but before they do, Snake used a braille message from Zero to explain to Aoi and the other players the players a braille message he had gotten from Zero and explains to the players on how the RED, DEAD, and bracelets work. With everyone better informed, they head towards the numbered doors. Hongou, Snake, Clover, and Seven decided to go through Door 5 and Aoi, Junpei, Akane, and Lotus go through Door 4. Aoi and the others soon found themselves in the 2nd class cabin. Santa soon asked Junpei if he could take a bookmark he found off his hands. Junpei questioned him at first but eventually relieved Aoi by taking the bookmark. They managed to escape the cabin but discovered that they were in a kitchen. When exploring the freezer, Aoi, Akane and Junpei suddenly found themselves trapped in, with Lotus unable to help. Shivering, they quickly tried to find their way out. While Junpei was looking at a bag of dry ice, Aoi wondered why carbon dioxide never turned into a liquid. Akane mentioned that there was a kind of ice called Ice-9 that froze and melted at 96 degrees, which captured both Aoi's and Junpei's interest. She then started talking about how similar it was to how glycerin was first crystallized. Santa suddenly suggested that they should get back to work before they will freeze to death. Junpei made a "bomb" by filling a water bottle with crushed dry ice and tying it to the freezer door. It blew the ice off the handle and they all tumbled out, happy to be alive. Santa and Lotus bickered for a bit more and before it got out of hand. Junpei soon found the Saturn key card and they managed to escape the kitchen. They followed the exit and opened the double doors to find themselves in the large hospital room. There were three numbered doors (Door [3], Door [7], and Door [8]) in the room, along with an ridiculous amount of thin beds. They went up to the REDs to examine them, and found that they were not functioning. They soon reunited with Snake's group and exchanged information. Afterwards, they went off to look for the missing RED parts. During this time, Aoi subdued Snake, made him wear a ceremonial robe and had the kidnapped Nagisa Nijisaki to wear Snake's clothing. Afterwards, Aoi presumably placed the RED parts back into the REDs. Due to his prosopagnosia and Nijisaki's clothing, Hongou soon killed Nijisaki under the assumption that he was Snake in order to eliminate a potential threat. All the other players came back and saw that the parts were mysteriously put back in. Junpei noticed that Snake has not come back from his search so the players split up to find him. Afterwards, the players decided that they had to move on and Lotus proposed that for the most people to survive, one player had to sacrifice themselves. June harshly rejected the idea but Hongou injected himself with Soporil so June and Junpei couldn't bring him along. Aoi asked Junpei which door he wanted to go through and he picked Door 7. Aoi quickly mentioned that Akane had to go into Door 8 because that was the only way to split the six of them up evenly. While Akane and Junpei were scared about being separated, Seven reassured them that the two groups will meet back up somewhere. With that, Seven, Clover, and Junpei hurried through Door 7 and Aoi, Akane, and Lotus went through Door 8. Aoi and his group escaped the laboratory at about the same time Junpei and his group escaped the operating room. They met inside of a long hallway and they followed it back to the hospital room. The players told a now-awake Hongou about what they went through and they planned their next course of action. Clover spoke up and wanted to check Door 3 to see if her brother was there. Hongou and Seven grudgingly followed her in to investigate. Meanwhile, Lotus wanted to see what their keys that they had found would open. Aoi went with Lotus to the Earth door and Akane and Junpei went down to the Saturn elevator. Aoi and Lotus find Door [1] behind the Earth door and quickly went back to the central staircase to share their news. Akane and Junpei had apparently found Door [6] after taking the elevator down to E Deck. The four of them head back to the hospital room to report their findings. They walked into a dreadful room, with Hongou telling them that they had found what appeared to be Snake's corpse in the shower room, blown up like Kubota. The four decided to go look at his body but almost suffocated from the smell. They head back to the hospital and theorized how "Snake" (Nijisaki) might have died. Seven suggested that the culprits forced him to authenticate at the door, threw him in, and waited 9 seconds for the door to close. With no one else in the room to authenticate on the DEAD, the bomb in his body exploded. Hongou suggested that Zero had been the murderer and Clover suggested Zero was actually one of the players. Shocked, Hongou told her that she had to be willing to trust the other players, as if they don't, they would be falling into Zero's trap. With Clover convinced and another hour ticking by, they went to the Mercury elevators. June and Junpei checked where the elevator led to and it went down to the bottom deck, the home of Door [2]. They went back up and gave everyone the news. This now gave the players three options in which doors to go through: Door 1, 2, or 6. Junpei came up with a voting system to see who goes into what door. After they made their choices, Junpei picked Door 1, and Aoi accused him of switching his vote after seeing the results. Junpei showed him the papers, his trick already complete, and Santa furiously snorted, telling him that he got lucky. Junpei, Clover, and Hongou went through Door 1, and Seven and Lotus joined Aoi and Akane to go through Door 6. Aoi and his group found their way through the steam engine room and the cargo room. While in the cargo room, Aoi took the golden revolver from the coffin and stashed it in his pocket. After leaving the room, they reached a door, which turned out to be the chapel. The room contained two Door [9]s and a coffin. Aoi, Seven, and Lotus could have escaped right then and there, but Aoi refused to leave Akane behind as Junpei still had to save her past self. They went back to the central staircase to get the other players and brought them down to the chapel. True Ending In the chapel, they found that although there are two Door 9s, they cannot split themselves in a way for all of them to escape. Seven volunteered to sacrifice himself, but the other players harshly refused to leave him behind. Santa spoke up and said that he also doesn't want to leave Seven by himself. He quickly pulled the revolver out of his pocket and held Akane hostage. He forced Hongou and Lotus to authenticate and they quickly left through the big Door 9, leaving Junpei, Clover, and Seven with no apparent way out. Aoi led his unwilling group into the incinerator when suddenly, Ace sucker-punched him in the stomach. Ace took the revolver and took Lotus hostage, dragging her towards the final Door 9. Suddenly, Junpei and his group rushed into the incinerator. Hongou authenticates, and to his surprise, the door didn't open. He angrily tried a few more times, leaving him open for Seven to charge at. He was knocked to the floor by Seven's blow and painfully kneeled on the ground. Junpei got him to admit that he killed the other executives and that he was being manipulated by Zero. Junpei, thinking he had knew everything, requested Santa to admit that he was Zero. He calmly revealed himself to be Aoi Kurashiki and Zero's assistant. He told them that the main reason why they were there was to save Akane. The other players looked around the room and saw that she had disappeared. He took the revolver back from Ace and dragged him out of the incinerator, leaving the other players there. He and Akane left the facility and placed the tied-up Hongou into an SUV. Aoi then drove a jeep through the desert with Akane, now that the Second Nonary Game fulfilled its purpose. Junpei, the others and a hitchhiker they picked up named Alice planned on finding them but to no avail. Trivia * His English and Japanese aliases are identical. Santa (サンタ) is derived from the Japanese word "san" (三), which means "three". Also, Santa makes several references during the game to himself being Santa Claus. * His real name, Aoi (葵), means "hollyhock", a plant which was historically the symbol of the Tokugawa shogunate in the form of the triple-leaf "mitsuba aoi". His name is also a homonym for aoi (青い), "blue". * His bracelet real number is presumably 9. Given the combination that opens the safe (14383421) and multiplying it by 9 is 129450789. This could reveal the actual values of all the bracelets as it is a sequence of numbers from 1 to 9, where 3 (Santa's number) and 6 (Akane's number) are replaced by other numbers, probably their real value. Gallery Santa (1).png Santa (2).png Santa (3).png Santa (4).png Santa (5).png Santa (6).png Santa (7).png Santa (8).png Santa (9).png SantaPast.jpg|Santa during the First Nonary Game Santa poster.jpg|Mobile wallpaper Santa concept 1.jpg Santa concept 2.jpg Santaartbook2.png Santaartbook3.png Santaartbook4.png June santa hostage 1.png True end incinerator 7.png Santa good bad.png 9 years ago 11.png 9 years ago 19.png 9 years ago 20.png True end 1.png True end incinerator 4.png Santa Lotus.png Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Male characters